The Closet
by sixxon
Summary: Old fanfiction, Jack tricks Hiccup into going to a gay bar, sorry in advance for any errors retaining to grammar


Jack sat twiddling his thumbs as he sat impatiently on hiccups bed, letting out a loud sigh. Hiccup finished dumping the large basket of fish in front of Toothless. Hiccup smiled to himself before turning to face Jack who now fiddling with his wooden staff. He smiled to himself and shook his head. "What now Jack?" Hiccup asked. Jack got up off the bed, swinging his staff over his shoulder; continuing to walk towards Hiccup. Jack stopped in front of the small brunette and leaned down to him, their noses almost touching.

"We never go out anywhere together." Jack pouted; giving Hiccup his famed puppy dog look. Hiccup pursed his lips and thought for a moment. "Well I would but no one can see you." Jack laughed at the small brunettes comment. "Don't make excuses to me lover boy." Hiccups face grew a deep shade of red as Jacks face came closer to his; giving him a small kiss. "You're just worried I'll freeze someone solid." Which was true, Hiccup was worried that he would have to make up yet another dumb excuse on how, in fact, someone's hand just _froze._ But then again where would they go?

Hiccup let out a strained laugh. "N-no, it's just that… well." He sighed. "Where in Thor's name do you think we would go in the first place?" The brunette looked at his feet; only to have his face lifted once more by Jacks hand. Jack looked into Hiccups eyes and smiled devilishly. "I know just the place." Jack took a step back as Hiccup put his head in one hand and placed the other hand on his hip. Shrugging towards Jack to ask him where that might be. Jacks grin just grew as he replied to the boy's gesture. "It's a surprise. But you have to look nice." Jack floated over to Hiccups dresser as he pulled out some of the smaller boys' nicer clothes as he tossed them to him. "Go put those on." Jack smiled as he waved hiccup out of the room.

When Hiccup re-entered he was wearing light brown pants that slightly hugged his legs, a green shirt with thin black stripes on it and black converse on his feet. "I feel stupid." Hiccup remarked. Jack smiled brightly as he looked the boy up and down; floating over to hold his hand. "Shut up, Hic, you look perfect." Jack said, stealing another kiss from the boy. "So are you going to tell me where we're going or not?" Jack laughed at Hiccups sarcasm still chucking slightly as he replied. "A bar." He grinned. Hiccup sighed, even if he said no he knew Jack would end up dragging him out anyways. Jack swung Hiccup into his arms bride style as he scrambled to hold his staff comfortably. When he was comfortable with his position he and Hiccup waved goodbye to Toothless before Jack flew out the open window; telling Hiccup to close his eyes the whole time.

When Jack finally set Hiccup on the ground he opened his eyes to see himself standing in front of a large building with a neon sign that wrote out 'The Closet'. Hiccup shrugged it off thinking it was a weird name for a bar before turning to Jack. "How do we get in?" Jack handed him some money, about 150 dollars. Hiccups eyes widened. "Jack this is a lot of money." He murmured. Jack hugged him tightly. "That should get you in, give the guy at the door forty and the rest is for drinks." Jack smiled. Hiccup nodded and walked over to the bouncer by the door; handing him the money before walking in.

Hiccup stiffened at the sight before him as he looked around the room. There were two-scratch that, multiple highly muscular men in the corner practically ripping their partners clothes off in sexual frustration, many men on the dance floor kissing and nipping at their dance partner as they swayed to the motion of the beat. Hiccup looked over to that bar to see a highly drunk, gruff looking, man yelling at another scrawny man beside him about his ex-boyfriend, and many other men- some dressed as women- sat around the bar as they laughed with one another as they were being served drinks.

Hiccup turned his head slightly to see Jack leaning over his shoulder, causing the smaller boy to yelp. "Surprise." Jack whispered seductively into his ear before licking Hiccups neck. The boy just stood still; still looking forward as he spoke. "I want to leave." Jack laughed hysterically. "Come on Hic, it'll be fun I promise." He said as he nudged the boy closer to an empty seat at the bar. Hiccup glared at the young guardian as he sat down on the wooden barstool. "Thanks for tricking me, Jack." He whispered over his shoulder to the boy who now had his arms wrapped around Hiccups waist.

"Order two beers." Jack whispered in his ear. Hiccup looked confused. "Two?" He questioned. Jack just laughed again, _so innocent,_ Jack thought to himself. "Well… It is considered rude not to get a drink for your date, don't you think, Hic?" He laughed a little harder as Hiccup just nodded his head chuckling to himself as he raised his hand to call the bartender over to him. "What can I do ya' for?" The bartender asked while cleaning out a pint sized glass with a rag. "One whiskey, one beer." He said somewhat shyly. "That'll be thirteen." He said holding his hand out; Hiccup handed the man a twenty, after which the man proceeded to fetch his drinks.

"Whiskey huh?" Jack smirked at the smaller boy who blushed a deep red when Jack nudged his nose against Hiccups cheek. "What I didn't want beer." Hiccup lied, hiding his face from Jacks. Jack knew that he was lying though. "Looks like someone's getting hammered tonight." Jack smiled as he grabbed hold of Hiccups face to kiss him once more. When the bartender arrived he handed Hiccup the drinks; Jack popped the cap off his beer and downed it quickly. Hiccup watched Jack down almost half his beer before taking a breath; swiftly downing his own drink as well. Jack finished his beer and sat on the counter in front of Hiccup; putting his forehead to his partners.

Hiccup and Jack talked to each other for a while, until suddenly a very attractive looking man, about Hiccups own age, sat beside the brunette; leaning closer to Hiccup as he spoke. "You here alone hot stuff?" The boy asked. Hiccups face grew bright red. "N-no I'm waiting for someone." He stammered; Jack still nuzzling his face into the nape of Hiccups neck. "My names Brad, what's yours?" he shouted over the loud music. "H-hiccup." He stammered again. Brad laughed. "Do you need some water for your hiccups so you can tell me your name?" Hiccup laughed nervously as Jack glared at Brad enviously. "No, no." Hiccup sighed, speaking more clearly this time. "My name _is_ Hiccup." Brad laughed, clearly thinking it to be an odd name.

Brad leaned in closer to whisper in hiccups ear. "Well, Hic… What do you say you forget about who ever you're waiting for and we get out of here?" He said seductively. Hiccups eyes widened as he spoke. "No, no, I'm okay." But Jack was still clearly angry, considering he was now freezing Brad's hand to his beer pint. Brad moved one arm around Hiccup; shivering as he passed through Jack, and he tried to move his other hand to Hiccups face. He then realized that his hand was stuck to the pint. He put his palm face down to test the stickiness off the glass; spilling out its contents in the process. "God damnit." He cursed to himself. Jack was now practically rolling on the floor in laughter; clutching his sides at the sight of the confused man.

When Jack took the time to recollect himself he got right up to Brads ear; knowing he couldn't hear the winter spirit as whispered in it, but loud enough for Hiccup to hear. "No, means no, motherfucker." Jack and Hiccup laughed hysterically as the man swatted at his ear from Jacks cold breath. Jack grabbed Hiccups hand; pulling him off the wooden stool, away from Brad and towards the dance floor. Jack held Hiccups hand as he lead him through the motions of the dance; Hiccup bumped into many either strange or sweaty men, only to be pulled back into Jacks embrace. _This must look so bizarre to everyone else. _Hiccup thought to himself; quickly shoving the thought away as Jack twirled and dipped him around the dance floor, both of them laughing and smiling at each other. Suddenly a boy about Hiccups size and stature tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey you look like a good dancer, wanna dance with me?" He said shyly. Hiccup looked at Jack who nodded as he waved him off to dance with the other boy. Jack watched as the other boy took Hiccups hand and began to dance with him clumsily. Jack laughed as Hiccup tried to keep his balance. "My names Jared, what's yours?" Jared asked sheepishly; turning a small grin at Hiccup. "My name's Hiccup, I know it's not very flattering but-" Hiccup was quickly cut off by Jared. "I think it's cute, hell even sexy in a way." Jared blushed, Hiccup smiled at the other boys' embarrassment as they continued their attempt at dancing. "Well thanks." Hiccup sighed in relief.

Suddenly the other boy retracted his arms from Hiccup and holding his hands together has he lifted his face to kiss Hiccup. Jack once again froze parts of the other boy that included his hands and lips. Feeling the cold sensation that hit his face and hands, Jared began to attempt to let go of his own hand. Jack smiled as the boy struggled with his hands; face still frozen into the same idiotic position from when he had leaned in to kiss Hiccup. Hiccup began to laugh as Jared realized his lips were frozen and attempted to rub his face with the back of his hand. Jack and Hiccup laughed as they walked to the other side of the dance floor; where they danced for what seemed like hours, dipping, twirling and spinning with one another.

Jack leaned down to Hiccup to kiss him once more and he lead hiccup back to the bar where the small brunette had several drinks which included; whiskey, beer, raspberry vodka, and scotch. Jack only had the same vodka as Hiccup and another two beers. Once they paid the bartender they decided to leave. The two stood in the middle of the street in each other's embrace. "Oh Jack I just love you. You are a perfect person, truly adorable." Hiccup stumbled over his words as Jack grinned down at him. "You are so drunk." He laughed. "Shut up Jack you little shit. I am perfectly capable of making appropriate decisions." He stammered. Jack just nodded and chuckled to himself as he picked up Hiccup once more and began to fly back to Hiccups house.

When they arrived Jack plopped Hiccup on the bed before he set his staff against the wall. "This was fun Jack. I admit I was not too pleased at first but god damn." His voice trailed off. Jack just laughed at him. "Hey Jack. Could you do me a favor?" Hiccup asked. Jack turned to face Hiccup before sitting on the bed. "Whatever you want, Hic." He smiled. Hiccup raised his arms in the air; still laying down on the bed, before speaking again. "I'm lazy take my clothes off for me." He grinned. Jack smiled brightly and nodded.

Jack began to gently lift Hiccups shirt up his torso before he was interrupted by Hiccup once again. "No not like that." Hiccup stated. "Well then how exactly would you like me to take your clothes off for you?" Jack chuckled at the smaller boy. "Kiss me you little shit." Hiccup smiled, referencing to when they were standing outside the bar. Jack smiled ear to ear and he bent down and kissed him deeply and passionately, slipping his fingers under the Hiccups shirt as he began to lift it over his head, tossing it across the room. Hiccup did the same with Jacks sweat shirt, then reaching to unclasp his pants. Jack moved his legs to help Hiccup, then undoing Hiccups pants and tugging them down off of him. Jack crawled on top of Hiccup; one leg on each side of him as Hiccup began to rub on the bulge in Jacks boxers.

"Jack I'm still hot take of my underwear." He moaned before continuing. "Yours too." He said softly. Jack chuckled as he kissed the other boy again; this time slightly sticking his tongue onto the brunettes. He pulled back for a moment. "My, my, aren't we demanding." Jack said sarcastically; only to have Hiccup hit him over the head and proceed to make out with Jack. Their tongues danced with one another as Jack slowly began to remove Hiccups boxers; Hiccup doing the same to Jack. They both tossed each other's underwear in separate directions across the room. Hiccup moaned as he felt Jacks hard member against his inner thigh; slightly touching his own member. Jack felt Hiccup gently bite and tug on his bottom lip as he took two fingers and ran them along Jacks shaft.

Jack began to insert his fingers into Hiccup, adding one finger at a time to properly stretch him. Hiccup groaned in pleasure as his back arched into Jack; his hands still running themselves over Jacks cold body. Jack finished stretching and pulled his fingers out, beginning to replace them with his cock. Jack moaned loudly as he pushed himself in Hiccup, inch by inch. Hiccup buried his face into the nape of Jacks neck, beginning to nip and lick at it. Jack threw his head back and bit his lip in pleasure. When Jack was fully in Hiccup he began to thrust his hips into the smaller boy; receiving light moans and small whimpers from the both of them.

Jack took hold of Hiccups shaft at the base and began to pump up and down to the same rhythm his hips were moving at. Pre-cum coated Jacks hand; letting it slide more easily against Hiccups cock. Jack and Hiccup were coated in a thin layer of sweat as they were about to reach a climax. The two moaned loudly as Hiccup felt warm liquid squirt into him as he covered Jacks hand and lower stomach with his own cum. Jack pulled out of Hiccup one last time as their lips and tongues parted as well. The two panted heavily, now lying beside each other. Hiccup leaned his head on Jacks chest and wrapped his arms around him; listening to Jacks heartbeat. Jack ran his fingers through Hiccups hair as they both fell soundly asleep.


End file.
